Kissin' You
by Beautiful Jade
Summary: A song fic about Dawn's feelings when she kisses her boyfriend Ash. My first song fic! All reviews are welcome. Check it out! There's love, kissing, and FLUFFINESS!


**Okay this story is my first song fic. Its called Kissin' You by Miranda Cosgrove. If you want to play the song while you read, go on ahead. I highly suggest that you do. If you don't I totally understand. But I highly recommend you do! Also this is a AU so no pokemon.**

**Warning: Extreme fluffiness throughout the whole story! If you action, things blowing up, or tragedy this is the WRONG story. Although I like all of those.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon characters or this song.**

**Note: Read the story with the same tempo as the song.**

_Sparks fly  
Its like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breath  
You get closer and there's no where_

_In this world I'd rather be_

As Dawn opened up her eyes, she begun to smile. Her and her boyfriend Ash had just had their first passionate kiss_. _They looked into each others eyes panting. He leaned in again and soon his lips captured hers. His suddenness shocked Dawn, but she soon begun to get lost in the passion of their kiss.

_Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Its frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open_

_My mind to things I've never seen_

They have been dating for 5 months now and they have shared chaste kisses but not like this particular kiss. As they kissed she felt as if time stopped just so this moment could last forever. Even though this is her second passionate kiss, she experienced feelings she never felt before.  
_**  
**__Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find_

She felt like she past cloud nine and was out of this world_. _She knew now who was the one for her._  
_

_Falls right into place You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

She wondered what her mother would think if she found out they were having a make out session in her apartment. But she pushed it out of her mind_.  
__**  
**__When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one _

_Should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you  
__**  
**__Past loves  
They never got very far  
Walls of made sure  
I've got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me_

When she was with Paul, he made her feel like an idiot. With Kenny she felt like a mother playing with her child. But with Ash she felt like herself. She made a promise that she wouldn't kiss her boyfriend until she knew they wouldn't break her heart. And Ash is the only boyfriend she kissed._  
__**  
**__But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears_

She remembered when her and Ash were washing the dishes together. She splashed soap suds and water all over him and ran. They chased each other around the house until he caught her from behind and twirled her in a circle. They embraced each other and locked lips.  
_**  
**__Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find_

" You have soap and water in your hair." she whispered when they pulled away.

" I know." he said with a smile on his face. " And so do you."

He then shook his head, soap and water flying all over her. He took off running and now it was her turn to catch him.  
_**  
**__Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

They finally pulled away and now her head was on her shoulder. He placed his hand over her's and squeezed it lightly.  
_**  
**__When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one _

_Should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you_

She bit her bottom lip and many questions started to pop up in her head. She wondered if he felt the same thing she was feeling. Her mother once told her that true love is a feeling not everyone has experienced. The way her heartbeat increases and sparks fly when they touch each other.  
_**  
**__I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love_

She came out of her thoughts when he said something. She sat up and looked deep into his eyes. There was a mixture of nervousness and something else she couldn't think of.

"What did you say?" she asked.

" I said I love you." he responded. His cheeks turned a dark shade of red.  
_**  
**__Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find_

Love. That was the other emotion that his eyes showed. Her question was finally answered. He felt the same she did.

_Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

" I love you too." she said, her cheeks turning the same color as his. She smiled and ran her fingers through his soft black locks. She placed a kiss on his lips and then pinched his cheeks.  
_**  
**__When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head__**  
**__Like are you the one _

_Should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you_

" Goodnight." he whispered. " I'll see you tomorrow morning."

" Okay." Dawn responded.

She gave him a hug and walked him to the door. She watched him get into the car and drive off. She closed her apartment door and leaned up against it. She touched her bottom lip. She could still feel the tingling sensation. She squealed and ran up stairs to tell May and Misty all about her night.

**So? How was that? Extra sweet right? I know and I'm so proud of myself! I hate I wrote this story because I want to add this as a favorite. My High School Crush has been updated and finished. Check it out and leave a review. Be sure to read more of my stories and leave a review on your way out.**

**- Beautiful Jade**


End file.
